


Love is Strong Enough

by newtmasofficial



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hades is a Good Parent, Prompt Fill, dad!hades, hades is a good dad, kid!Mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: Prompt: Hi, can you please write Mal & Hades when she was little? Something sweet and to show that he cared, but it should fit into the movie. Because when she tried to take the ember it looked like they had met before.
Relationships: Hades & Mal (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Love is Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/post/190763478504/love-is-strong-enough-dadhades)

“Mali, where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Hades taunted. 

A tiny giggle could be heard from behind the curtain. 

“Hmm, I wonder where my little monster could have gone,” Hades wondered aloud as he tiptoed carefully toward the window. “Aha!” he yelled as he quickly pulled back the curtain, revealing a purple-haired child with her hands over her face.

Hades leaned forward and started to tickle the small girl, hearing her laughter ring out around the room. 

“Daddy! Stop it!” Mal screamed in between fits of laughter. 

Hades picked her up and brought her over to sit on his couch. The second he sat down beside her, she piled into his lap, giving him a mouthful of purple hair.

“Are you ever coming home, daddy?” Mal asked so innocently.

It had been almost a year since Maleficent had kicked him out, saying he was too soft on her and that she needed to be tough. He couldn’t put up with Maleficent much more anyways; the only reason he had stayed was for the child currently sitting in his lap. Maleficent and him hadn’t gotten along in years; she was more vain than he was, which was saying a lot. 

They also couldn’t agree on how to raise Mal. Maleficent wanted her to grow up to be just like her mother: evil and powerful. She had no love for her daughter; she only wanted her daughter to grow up evil and powerful so she herself could live vicariously through her and get the life she never had. 

Hades on the other hand loved his daughter from the moment she was born. He had never thought he would ever have kids, let alone love them. But, the second he held her for the first time, that all changed. He would move heaven and earth for her if it would make her happy. He knew giving her love would make it harder for her to grow up on such a tough island as the Isle, but he thought it was worth it.

Moving Mal’s hair out of his face and smoothing his hands over her head, Hades took a deep breath before replying, choosing his words very carefully.

“Honey, this is my home, and it’s yours whenever you’re here, too. Your mother and I didn’t really get along, so it’s best that I live here, and she lives there. I really wish I could see you more often, but you know how your mother gets when you see me.”

Mal nodded solemnly. For a ten year old, she understood the hardships of the Isle all too well.

“But, that doesn’t mean I love you any less,” Hades continued, leaning down to kiss Mal on the top of her head. “You’ll always be welcome here, even if your mother says otherwise.”

The two sat in comfortable silence after that, Hades sure that Mal had fallen asleep on his chest. 

“Mali, you’d better get going,” Hades finally said after a while. “Your mother will be looking for you, and you know she doesn’t like you hanging around with me.” 

Mal sat up and slowly pulled herself off the couch to stand in front of Hades.

Hades leaned forward and kissed his daughter on the forehead. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, daddy.” 

Mal then turned and ran out the door, not sparing a glance back. Hades sunk back into the couch. One day, he would get off this island and give his daughter the life she deserved. He didn’t know when or how, but from what he’d seen, love was strong enough to make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I am (very) slowly catching up on prompts. If I said I would write it, I will write it. Let me know what you think! I love reading comments/tags in reblogs on tumblr.
> 
> My writing blog is [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/).  
> My main blog is [here](https://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/).


End file.
